


Crossfade

by She_Who_Only_Knows_War



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Attempted Seduction, Modern AU, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Nothing Fazes Shisui Except Sakura, Uchiha on Uchiha assholery, Underage Sakura Haruno, Wingman Uchiha Shisui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Only_Knows_War/pseuds/She_Who_Only_Knows_War
Summary: Sakura's going through a breakup. She joins Shisui on a drive as he waits for Itachi and Izumi to sober up.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi
Kudos: 12





	Crossfade

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm going to do an actual angst fic one of these days.

The only noise in the room is the creaking of the ceiling fan.

She tries to ignore Sasuke's bare feet as they pad to stand beside her on the carpet. "Sakura," He says. "Are you high again?"

She doesn't feel like replying.

Or moving.

Or breathing, really.

It's been like this since her boyfriend ran off with someone else. Tsunade has left phone call after phone call. Kakashi even came by.

It isn't the end of the world but it sure as hell feels like it.

He sits down beside her, puts her head in his lap and scratches at her scalp. "Sakura, you have to start being sober."

"Why?" She asks. "It weren't as though it's going to change anything."

The raven haired man sighs. "You know who would _love_ to have you as a girlfriend?" He says.

"Don't say it."

"Lee." He says. "Lee wouldn't run off with some other bitch."

"Yeah, okay," Says Sakura. "But we both know I'll eat him alive."

This gives Sasuke pause. "Nix that idea."

"Why are you encouraging her to date Lee but not me?" Whines Naruto as he comes in to the living room. "I'd be the best boyfriend you've ever had, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto," Says Sasuke, "That's the problem. You're too nice. Sakura only likes assholes." 

"Oh," Says the Blonde. "Okay! Let me try! Sakura-chan, you're fat!" 

She sits up. "The fuck you just say?!" 

"Are you guys coming or not?" Asks a tall, tall man. His muscular arms are crossed as he leans against the doorframe. "I have to go pick up your brother so I'm on a time crunch." 

"Is he okay?" Asks Sasuke. Sakura isn't sure why her friend hadn't taken his own car. 

"Yeah," Says the man as he runs a hand through his curly hair. "He's apparently crossfaded as hell."

"Put your shoes on," Sasuke tells her. "You're coming with us." 

xXx 

In the time it took to get to the bar from Sakura's house, it's dark. 

Shisui puts the armrest up, revealing an extra seat. Sakura is squished into the backseat, behind their driver. The curly haired man hands Sasuke the aux cord, wedges it between the middle backrest and his own. "Keep it loud and play me some Doja Cat." 

Sasuke nods, somber as if he's been given some sort of dangerous mission. Although, Sakura wonders how serious one can really be if they're playing Doja Cat.

Itachi and Izumi are drunk as skunks as they get into the front seats. Kissing and giggling and trying to talk to Shisui but unable to really focus on him. 

He doesn't seem bothered by it as they finally hit the highway, windows down and music blaring. He whips through traffic with an ease Sakura has never seen.

She's also never seen Sasuke's older brother making out with his girlfriend like it's their last night alive, either. 

Sasuke sits in between herself and Naruto, intent on his task of being the DJ so he doesn't have to witness the embarrassment.

They glide under an overpass. A dark shadow is cast into the car and for a minute, Sakura feels a little like she's flying -- or falling perhaps -- as the dark envelopes them. The wind is tousling her hair while the music vibrates the speakers, thrums through her body. 

They burst from the other side as Shisui changes lanes. Izumi has disappeared from the front seat but Sakura catches a glimpse of Naruto's face turning red, mouth open.

When they pull up to Sasuke's house, he's practically climbing out of the window, hauling Naruto with him. 

Shisui doesn't move as the couple beside him is doing everything sans actually fucking next to him. 

"You aren't going to leave them?" Asks Sakura. 

"Can't," He says. "If they get caught in my car, I'm implicated." 

"What are you going to do?" She asks. 

"Probably drive around for awhile while they finish and sober up," He says. "Would you step out?" 

Sheepishly, she exits the backseat. Izumi wastes no time filling the empty space, Itachi following after her. 

"Can I," She's interrupted by Izumi's moans turning to swearing. "Can I come with you?" She asks him as she stands in front of the driver's side window. 

He quirks a brow at her. "You a voyer or something?" He leans over, opens the glove box. Inside is a pack of condoms. He pulls one and hands it back to his cousin who excitedly snatches it from his hand.

She's trying to only look at the older Uchiha. Unfortunately, from her position, she can see far more than she'd like. "I'm going through some shit and driving around with the windows down is exactly the kind of therapy I need." 

"Passenger side's open," He says, lowers the armrest over the middle seat. 

As soon as she's in the car, he's reversing down the driveway, one hand on the armrest. The brunettes in the back are starting to get loud as he makes it onto the highway, turns the music as loud as his speakers can take.

They fly around dark curves and over brightly lit bridges. The wind tangles playful fingers through his hair as the streetlights cast a glow that caresses his alabaster skin.

She might be sad and heartbroken, but she can't deny this man is wildly attractive.

City turns to dimly lit back roads. He has to stop as they come to a four-way. A single street signal hangs by a cord that threads through the top and dangles it in the center of the intersection. He takes a minute to gauge his surroundings as the light flashes red. Turns down the music long enough to ask, "Which way?" 

The sound of panting and grunting in the backseat leaves Sakura's face hot. Shisui is weirdly unfazed. "L-left?" 

"Cool," He says before the music is turned back up and they're turning left down a lonely country highway.

She thinks he must be going a hundred miles an hour, wind screaming through the cab as she watches the scenery go by. The road winds as the ground dips far below them to fogged over farmland and quaint ranch houses. 

Her heart pounds as they tear down a steep hill. She feels like she's on a rollercoaster as her stomach drops and leaves her tingly. They blow through an intersection with a yellow light, this time he continues the course. The bass rattles over her skin as she glances at the man in the driver's seat. His right hand is still on the armrest tapping in time to the beat as his focus remains on the pavement. 

He glances to the mirror on her side before double taking when he realizes she's looking at him. He grins before his gaze goes back to the road. Pulls off onto the side when the lane opens up and the shoulder stretches wide, turns down the music and rolls up the windows before putting it in park and getting out. 

Perplexed, Sakura follows him. He sits on the cold metal railing on the side, pulls a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. Offers one to her as she moves to sit beside him.

She turns it down and he shrugs. Lights his and inhales deep, leans back as he lets the smoke drift away from him. A hand slaps against a fogged window in the backseat but the music is still loud enough to cover their noises. 

Shisui shakes his head, rolls his eyes. "He knows getting fucked up does that to him." 

"Why didn't you?" She asks. 

"Get fucked up?" He says with a laugh. "I'm designated driver. I'd rather him call me than his parents and get yelled at." 

"That's nice of you," She says. 

He licks his lips and what little light there is catches along the metal in his tongue, grabs Sakura's curiosity as to whether she'd actually seen that or imagined it. "Nah," He says. "He's family."

They watch the fog roll and the stars twinkle. 

"How old are you, anyway?" He asks as he takes another drag. 

"You don't know but you offered me a cigarette?" She asks in exasperation. 

He shrugs. "Sasuke does all sorts of shit. I didn't think his friends would be any different." 

The radio clicks off and the fogged windows roll down. "Hey asshole," Says Itachi. Sakura feels like she's in an alternate universe at the uncharacteristic behavior of the middle Uchiha. "Don't hit on Sasuke's friend. She's sixteen." 

"I wasn't," Says Shisui. "She said she was eighteen." 

Sakura makes an aghast noise. "I did _not_!" 

Itachi rolls his eyes. Glares as Izumi hits the button that raises the window. "Keep your hands to yours--" 

The music comes back on and the older man sighs. "Damn it, Mimi." 

"So how old are **you**?" Asks Sakura.

"Too old for you, apparently," He says. "Not that I was going to try anything. Just figured they were almost done and you might have shit you want to talk about."

"That's nice of you," She says, tone skeptical. 

He snorts. "Don't get too comfortable. I'm apparently a pervert." 

"No worries," She says. "I've known for a while." 

His expression is scandalized. "Okay, damn."

The breeze brings her the scent of wild flowers at the height of summer. "My boyfriend left me for one of my friends." She says.

"That fuckin sucks," He says. "I know that hurts." 

"You?" Asks Sakura. "Really?" 

"You don't think I have girl trouble on occasion?" He asks. 

"I don't," She says. 

He hums in thought. "Believe me or don't. But I've had my heart broken a few times. It seems like the world is ending, doesn't it?" 

"I really liked him," She admits. 

"Then make him miss you," Says Shisui. "Show him you don't need him and that you're stronger without him and he'll probably come crawling back." 

"That's," She says, "really smart." 

"And if he comes back, pick a fight with him every couple of months to keep him on his toes. Guys your age love that shit." 

"Did you?" She asks him. 

"Eh," He says. "I liked never knowing what was going to happen next. It was the thrill of the chase." 

"Hey, Shui?" Says the woman in the car. "Uh, I'm not feeling so hot. Can we call it a night?" 

"Come on," He says. "Let's get you and Izumi home." 

The drive back to Izumi's place is quiet as she tries not to vomit in his car.

To Sakura's surprise, it's Itachi that Shisui drops off next with the excuse that Itachi lives closer to Izumi. 

"I'm serious, Shisui." Says Itachi. "I will fight you." 

"I'll be good," Says Shisui. "Two years younger is as far as I go. The age gap is much bigger than that."

And then it's back to the highway, music still blaring. Once they hit the residential, he turns it down. 

"Stop here," Says Sakura as they drift past a dimly lit park. 

"Uh?" He says as he follows her request. 

She shouldn't. But she's feeling brave and she wants to know how someone could leave this man so easily. As soon as the car is in park, she climbs over the armrest to straddle him. He tries to push her off but she hits the horn and they both freeze in a panic before she's gripping him by the collar and pushing her mouth against his. 

His hands are raised near his shoulders -- An awkward form of surrender as her tongue forces past his lips. He could bite her. Instead, his breath gets shakey as his tongue meets hers. Her head tilts as she tries to deepen the kiss further, the slick muscle looking for the metal she thought she'd spotted earlier. He rips away when the tip of her tongue finds and starts to play with the barbell.

"Okay," He says, breathless, "Am I crazy or did you just initiate?" 

Her fingers tangle in his hair as she drags him back to her mouth. He still doesn't touch her and she's fine with that. Enjoys the gasp he releases against her lips as she grinds down. 

This time he manages to get enough leverage to shove her into the seat beside him. "Enough. You're killing me." He complains. "Put your fuckin seatbelt on and tell me how to get to your house." 

The rest of the way home is awkward as he pulls up to her house. "Goodnight, Sasuke's sixteen year old friend that is literally plotting to get me murdered by my friend." 

"He doesn't have to know," Argues Sakura. "I'm going through a breakup--" 

"I know," He says. "Come back when you're eighteen, yeah?" 

She pouts. 

"Don't look at me like that!" He says, exasperated. "I'm not rebound material. There are a tonne of boys your age who would love to be in your pants. It ain't me." 

She opens her mouth to argue but he waves at her, "Shoo, little horny girl. Shoo." 

He locks the door as soon as she's out, watches to make sure she made it inside the house before leaving. 

This man is going to be a challenge, she decides. 

Sakura _loves_ challenges.


End file.
